


Tree

by ScarletSoul



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attack, Christmas, Christmas Tree, One Shot, Planets, Short, Wolves, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSoul/pseuds/ScarletSoul
Summary: Lance was excited for the holidays. He loved everything about it. and getting the perfect Christmas tree was high on his list. it is a shame he had to do it alone.





	Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be apart of my Christmas 12 days of work. I'm going to have most on her. but there might be some photos that will only be on my Tumblr and Twitter. hope you enjoy.

Lance woke up. He was happy that Christmas was on its way. He had begged Allura to stop by the nearby planet. They needed a tree, even if Allura complained that they were taking a detour, and not understanding Human customs.

He rushed over to where he could normally find his two partners in crime.”Yo! Pidgion, Hunkuras, my main men. Why don’t we take a break and go out for a little while? We are fixing to land and I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a tree?” He asked walking in and laying on the table near where they were working on.

“Whatever it is. We can’t right now. Why don’t you hang out with someone else?” Hunk asked kindly head extremely close to what looked like a lot of small multicolored wires.”Pidge is it working yet?” He yelled. And Lance could hear a faint ‘no’ from the distance.

Lance knew they didn’t really hear him, that they were just trying to be nice. “Yeah okay, I’ll let you have fun.” He sighed as slowly walked away. Maybe Shiro or Keith would go with him.

He soon found himself in the training deck. “Shiro, Keith!” He smiled walking in but his face soon fell.

“Little busy, Lance, another time.” Shiro gritted out as they went against a large bot.

“Ah okay. Another time right.”He let out another sad sigh and left without another word.

He slowly made it to the bridge. “Coran?” He walked in slowly. “Are we there yet?”

“Oh, Lance my boy. Why yes we just Landed.” He looked over at Lance. “You going by yourself?” He asked with worry in his voice.

“It’s fine. I got this. It’s not big deal. The others are way busy. It’s no big deal. I got this. I’ll just leave and bring the tree so we can celebrate Christmas!” he said with the most excitement he could muster. He didn’t want Coran to be worried about him.

“well okay just be safe.” he smiled brightly.

Lance smiled back as waved his goodbye. Rushing out of the castle on his Lions bike. He had promised he wouldn’t be out any longer than three hours. Mostly because altean axes are crazy powerful and only require one swing to take things down, and the main problem was finding the perfect tree.

It took him a good part of an hour looking for the perfect tree. All the trees were odd. They were bright baby blue. And they looked like they were a cross of a maple and pine. They had the shape of the pine but the leaves of a maple. He finally found it, a tall full tree.

He pulled out the Altean wood ax from his hoverbike. Just when he pulled the back and forward taking the tree down in one swing. He was happy to see it was as easy as promised it was.

He had just finished scurrying the tree to his nice blue bike when he suddenly froze. The world around him felt like it dropped ten degrees, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up.

He slowly turns around only to see a pack of what seemed to be a kind of black wolves. Except they had six legs, was about the size of a horse, and hairless besides a small tuff of hair at the end of their tale.

He stared at the pack of 20 wild animals. Praying they didn’t go after him. But of course, he was wrong. He sucked in a breath as the leader made a battle cry.

“shit.”

They charged.

He made a mad dash to the bike. He was lucky he brought his Bayard, but it sucked that it was not made for one hand and he was very outnumbered, But he made do with what he had. Quickly, He jumped on the bike and started it up. He could hear they were getting closer.

He took off. Driving as fast as he could back to the castle with a large tree trailing behind him. He hoped he would make it in time, But he could almost feel their breath behind him.

He also didn’t want to kill them, But as he drove between a canyon starting to get cornered he knew he didn’t have a choice but to start shooting. He looked over to aim at the creatures and as soon as he did he was almost smacked with a tail. He then realized that it was not fur on the tail, but small spikes. He was able to duck just before getting a face full, pulling out his gun a second later shooting at the creature.

A couple of shots he seemed to scare off most of the pack and was able to make it to the castle safely. Lance pulled into the hanger and dragged the tree to the common Area with a hover dolly with the promise to clean up the leaves later.

He quickly set up the tree, and went to get changed. As he was getting changed he found a single spike attached to his skin between one of his armor pieces on his arm, but he didn’t think much of it.

By the time he got changed everyone else had made it to the lounge.

“Wow, Lance! I can’t believe you did this all on your own this is amazing.” Pidge chirped looking around it talking with Hunk how to light it up.

“Was this what you wanted help with earlier?” Hunk asked with a slight frown, and Lance Just shrugged while scratching his arm feeling a small welt.

“I think this is quite nice. Good Job, Lance.” Shiro smiled proudly, and Lance Just beamed as he felt sweat droplets start to form.

“Can’t believe you did this all on your own.” Keith Teased. Lance just rolled his eyes with a fond smile but was feeling a wave of dizziness come of him with the motion.

“Thanks, Guys, Hopefully, this Christmas will be Gre…”

He heard the team scream in panic as his body hit the floor and started to convulse.

He hoped it would be a great Christmas, but usually, he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://mybluelionlancylance.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Airling5)


End file.
